Tenten's blood
by windwhisprer
Summary: this is a story about neji and tenten and how he can reilise he loves her
1. Default Chapter

tenten turned the nob in the shower the warm water pourded down on her dry skin m,aking it wet she let the water run through her hair as she simply stood there for a long time after it started getting cold she washed her hair with shampoo and stood under the water again she felt the shampoo run down her back as she closed her eyes oon it was out and she added conditiner and cleaned herself off

one thing was running through the mind of the 17 year old ninja

hyuuga neji

she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towl around herself she collected her things and walked out she passed by a mirror on her way out it was the hall mirror she dispised it knowing it laughed at her every time she walked by it she stopped and stared at the look-alike in the mirror it discusted her the way she looked the way her body curved and the many scars that littred her body

she had gotten those scars training she had her usual training sessions with neji and then went off and trained by hrself in secret not wanting anyone to know and forunatly no one did know she had to train she had to catch up to the imfomas hyuuga neji he was so much better then her so much stronger then she was and she hated it

she hated being weak the fact that neji and many others could kill her at any moment she had to catch up to him beat him and show him that she deserved his respect that she deserved to be treated like an equal like a human but then again hyuuga neji never treated anyone as an equal he thought of everyone as an inncect or somone he had to surpase because to hyuuga neji being strong was all that mattered

as she thought she started to hate the mirror more and more until she couldn't take it with all her might she punched the mirror shattering it sending tiny shards out that periced her flesh she fel back in shock and pain blood dripped from everywhere she wincced as many shrards were stuck in her body not wanting to move she pulled them out one by one her hatid filling every one finally they were all out she stood up and walked to her room stepping on glass shards on her way

she bled badly as she did her morning things not careing she figured they would heal she got dressed and did up her hair she collected her wepons and put on her forehead protecter she turned with a huff and walked out she walked yb the mirror it was shattered many peices were missing but in the corner she could see her broken reflection she frounded it looked more like her now then it did when the mirror wasn't broken

tenten frowned because like that relection she was broken she turned her attention back to the training session she had to meet neji she walked by the bathroom not noticing that she was bleeding from everywhere spots of blood were on her clothes and it dripped down staning the ground she walked on she didn't notice she walked towards the kitchen to get something top eat she grabbed some rice balls and stuck them in her mouth she headed towards the door but before she could get anywhere near it collasped from lack of blood

neji annoyed walked down towards tenten's street she was late and he had to get her she was doing this just to bug him his eyes showed no emotion as he walked up to her house the day was growing late as the sun just started to rise over the horizion the sky was colourerd with shades of orange and red as the darker shades of blue and puple started to disapear that was him the darker blue and purple colours was him running from the light

the light of tenten

it seemed the darkness was running from the light as the light chassed after it the wind blew softly and the aroma of last nights rain filled neji's nose but to him it didn't matter he was missing chaces to be stronger he walked up and knocked on her door no answer he knocked again still no answer he put his hand on the door nob as it eaisly opened neji wondered if he should go into tenten's home the feeling soon disapeared as he stepped in

it was quiet strangly quiet he walked in and saw the broken mirror he wincced as he saw tiny shards mixed with blood he walked into tenten's room only to find more blood on the ground there was more this time and he follwed the blood trail out of her room and into the kitchen he followed it even more and saw tenten's mangled body on the floor he couldn't move he was too afraid fear gripped at his heart and saddness and worry were in his eyes his head screamed at him to help her but his body was too much in shock to move finally he found he could move because his knees went weak and he fell to her side

his hands touched her face so delecetly that he started to tremble finally he picked her up and headed towards the hospital in a flash muttering the same thing over and over

"please dont die..please dont die"


	2. chapter 2

he dropped her off at the hospital and walked hone he could hear the dries of the nurses yelling it scared him he couldn't stand it he could just picture tenten lieing on the floor like that it made him sick why? rang though his head why it made him sad to see her like that after all tenten wasn't even a good ninja she was a frode she may have never missed a target but she was still a sad excuse for a ninja

neji told himselves those things but he couldn't hid tha fact that he saw tenten in a diffrent way that she just seemed diffrent then all the others he shook his head as he approched his house a giant mannor with a big gate the house looked as though it belonged to a king it streached on for what seemed like forever when really it wasn't he walked around back to the side of a high brick fence he didn't like people knowing he lived here luckily no one asked

he jumped the fence with ease seeing as he had done it many times the breeze blew swiftly now as he headed towards the main house the sliding door opened as he took off his shoes he ritired to his room he sat down on his bed and closed his eyes thinking not wanting to remeber the way tenten was lieing on the floor...

he shook his head at the memory and turned his attention back to his thoughts but all he could think about was tenten there was a knock at the door neji snapped his eyes up to see hinata standing there

"n-neji-sama am I interupting something?" she asked timidly

"no" he answered coldly glad she shook him from his thoughts

"Hiashi-sama wants you" she said timidly neji stood up and swiftly walked past her she closed her purple eyes and followed him neji walked towards the main hall his feet pounding on the wood floor as he tried to think of reasons to blame tenten fpr his odd feelings

'_it's all her fault she's just stupid and a pathetic ninja she can never live out on an A rank mission or a B she even screws up on C ranks she's horrable and stupid and pathetic she's a crybaby and-' _ neji opened the main hall door and walked in and sat on one of the two mats that was set out on the ground hinata followed and sat on the other hiashi waited with his eyes closed and a maid closed the door hiashi opened his eyes and looked at the two on the floor he too sat on a mat in front of them

"Neji and Hinata both repectable leads of each house" he said neji narrowed his eyes he was going to break some big news he never had the two of them in a meeting like this alone with him something big was comming and neji knew irt

"now to get to the point neji will be turning 18 in a month and hinata will also in 1 year so because you are the leads and the ones who will carry on the blood of the hyuuga clan you both must be married 2 weeks after your 18th birthday" a deathly silence filled the room both hinata and neji swolowed their toungs

"and what will happen if we h-have no o-one to marry" hinata asked shaking

"then I will choose someone who you will be wed too since neji is first some women who wish to marry you are staying in the house they will be here in a few days" he stood up "you are dismissed"

neji and hinata left imeadeatly neji returned to his room while hinata returned to her own neji sat down on hi bed thinking once again to be wed in a month and to who? who would he ask?

tenten?

no she wasn't worth it and yet she was neji couldn't think straight he lied down on his bed and closed his eyes sleep would clear his mind he slowly drifted off to sleep as th moonlight shone through his window onto his pale skin


	3. chapter 3

Neji slept peacefully, untill he had to wake up. The sunlight filled his room and people were already up wandering around. How he ad slept so late was beyond him. He walked outside to hear the sound of birds and the warm light on his face.

"Morning Neji" came a voice, he turned to see Hiashi walking with a young woman Neji's age. She had long blonde hair and would make any man faint at the sight. She was drop dead gorgous. She had blue eyes and full lips with beautiful skin she could capture any man she wanted easily, luckily Neji wasn't any guy.

"Morning Hiashi-sama" Neji bowed low.

"Neji this is Dawn she is to be your wife, if you cannot find a girl to marry. Make her stay happy or you will be punished" Hiashi walked off in another direction, while Neji glared at the woman in front of him.

"So Neji-kun where are you off to this morning?" she asked.

"Training" Neji said, returning to his room. She followed at his heals.

"Really? Wow can I come?" Dawn asked.

"No." He answered directly.

"Common Neji-kun why not?" She was teasing him,

"because I dont like you" Neji turned swiftly, glaring at her, before jumping over her and heading to the training grounds.

Half-way to the training grounds, Neji found his feet had switched direction on their own, and headed towards the hospital that he had left Tenten in. Her state worried him. He walked up and the door's opened. He walked right by the receptionest, he knew what room she was in. He walked down the hall to room 106, he opened the door and stepped in. She lay in bed asleep, her hair was down and her forehead protecter was off. She looked so peacefull, she had a few bandaids on her face, but most of her slices were from her middle down. He wincced as he sat down and watched her sleep. She slept for a few hours before she started to stir, he got up imeadetly and walked out of the room before she opened her eyes. Her knowing he was there would make him weak, and that was something he very much detested. It was starting to get late so he walked off towards home. He took his usual route over the side wall. He walked up and slide open his room door only to be met by Dawn. She smiled sweetly.

"Hello Neji-kun did you have fun training?" She asked.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I want you to clean this house it smells funny," she wrinkled her nose and held out a bucket and mop.

"..." he walked by her and she cleared her throught in an impatent manner.

"Neji-kun, your to clean this entire house by morning." She stated.

"and if I dont?"

"Then I'll tell Hiashi-sama your being rude to me, then you'll be punished."

"You wouldn't dare." Neji narrowed his eyes, at a challenge, she was about to yell when he grabbed the bucket. "Fine" he headed down the hall.

"Neji-kun, one more thing." he turned and gave her a discusted look.

"What?"

"As your new wife, I promise I will make your life a living hell."

what do yah think? I got so many nice reivews people asked so nicely so I fixed it I hope people are happy with it now


	4. chapter 4

Once Neji had finished the entire house, the sun had rose. Talk about a training session. But Dawn didn't sleep all night. She was practicly a zombie.

"I'm leaving" he said bluntly,

"Where are you going sweetie pie?" She asked.

"Training." He said, as he headed towards the door.

"Alright my big strong man, have fun." She said in an I'm-your-mother kind of tone. He growled and walked away

Tenten woke up in the hosptial. She sat up and looked around.

"How did I get here?" She asked the air.

"A young man dropped you off," a nurse said next to her.

"Young man? Who?" She asked.

"I think he was Hyuuga Neji." The nurse was folding some blankets.

"THE Hyuuga Neji, I dout it. That monster has no feelings." Tenten said.

"I dont know, he did look pretty worried about you." The nurse smiled and walked out of the room. Tenten sat up. She was wrapped in a lot of bandages, she started taking them off to find her ounds pretty much healed. She stood up and walked out the door.

'_I guess I'd better say thanks. After all, if it wasn't for him, I'd probably be dead.' _ Tenten thought as she headed towards the training ground. He was always at the training ground. She walked into the area and looked around. Nothing was moveing. She growled, now she had to hunt him down. But as she turned a flash caught her eye. She turned and walked over to it. What she saw there made her grin. Hyuuga Neji was sleeping against a tree.

'_He looks so cute.' _She bent down next to him, and looked at his features. She noticed some things she never noticed at a far. He was lonley. There was the pain of loneliness etched into his face. She was about to study further, when he opened his eyes. She stumbled back, and he looked slightly shocked.

"What the hell do you think your doing here?" He shouted. '_Wow. That's more then he says in a week.'_ She thought

"You were asleep, and I was waking youi up." She lied.

"Liar." His eyes were cold, and saw right through her.

"Fine. I was watching you." She said sitting back. He stood up.

"Go home, your distracting my training."

"Training? It looked more like you were taking a nap." Tenten huffed.

"Go home, your too weak to train with."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure. Spareing battle?" Neji grinned he knew he'd win.

"Loser has to buy winner lunch."

"I have a better idea. Loser has to be winner's slave." Neji grinned. Tenten gulped.

"Deal." They both stood up and walked over to the spareing circle. Tenten attacked first, with a punch that was eaisly dodged, she kicked her leg up witch nearly hit him. He smacked her too the ground, but she rolled away before h could kick her. She jumped back up into her stance.

_'he's playing with me. He's not even using his bykugan.' _ Tenten thought. Neji stood there casually.

"My turn?" In a flash, she was flat on her back Neji grinned down on her. "I win." She grumbled, and stood up.

"Fine, fine. What do you want me to do?" She prepared to hear the whole embaressment hearing, but it never came.

"You have to pretend to be my girlfriend." He said. Her jaw dropped.

"What? Why?" Tenten couldn't belive it.

"You'll understand later, meet me at my house tomarrow for dinner." He turned and started to walk away.

"Wait! Where's your house?"

"Hyuuga mannor. Ask around, you cant miss it." He walked away and Tenten srugged her shoulders.

Well at least she didn't have to walk around town naked.


	5. I am tenten

Tenten ran around her house. What was she going to wear. Finally she dicided to just wear what she was wearing. Seeing as everything else needed to be washed. She looked around town. Hyuuga mannor... Hyuuga mannor...Where was it. Finally she asked someone and he told her. She thanked his and continuted on her way. Why Neji couldn't have told her himself was beyond her. She walked up to th hous and her jaw literally dropped. Why didn't Neji tell her he lived in a giant mansion. She walked up and knocked on the door. A young lady answered and led her to a room, she handed her a kimono.

"Hiashi-sama expects you to wear this to dinner" she bowed and left Tenten looked at the kimono.

This was going to be a disaster.

After a long debate with herself, she dicided to leave her hair down. She walked out a little lost of where to go before she ran into Hinata.

"H-hello Tenten." She said shlyly as usual.

"Hi Hinata." Tenten noted that Hinata was wearing a light purple kimono with swirl disignses on various parts. Tenten herself was wearing a dark blue kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it.

"Hello? Is anyone in this mansion?" Tenten turned to see Naruto walking up. "Oh hi Hinata, Tenten." He placed a kiss on Hinata's cheak. "Aren't we soppous to be having dinner?" He asked looking hungrey.

"Yes, follow me." She headed down the hall and they followed. They went through a big door, to find a large table and many diffrent dishes on it. Hiashi sat at the head. Dawn sat next to Neji clutching his arm, while Neji just looked discusted with all of it. Tenten sat down next to Neji, Hinata and Naruto sat down on the other side.

"I see that you have found yourself a girldfriend Neji, good." Everyone waited for Hiashi to say the word "Ah yes, eat." Everyone dug in, Tenten looked rather scared at all the food. Some of it she never saw before. But then again usually all Tenten ate was kraft dinner. She had some everything, just to ty. While Dawn tried to get Neji to feed her.

"Common Neji-kun, it's just a roll." Tenten wanted to kill Dawn then and there, for 2 rasons. 1 She hated people who acted as though men were they're toys, Dawn firt that description perfectly. 2 ...If anyone was going to be fed by Neji it should have been her. But she had to tell herself what her mother always said.

"Wait 'till after dinner, it's rude to kill people at the table." Neji heard her mutterings.

"Help me." He said through gritted teeth.

"Hyuuga Neji, since when do you say help?" Tenten wanted to enjoy this.

"Help, or I'll make you dance in the streets naked." She wincced.

"Fine you win." She stood up and walked over to Dawn. "Excuse me, but could you not cling to my boyfriend." She said it with such confedence it made Neji wonder if she practiced in the mirror.

"Neji-kun likes me here." Was her pathetic answer. Neji had his eyes closed as he stuck a tuna roll in his mouth. Tenten simply draged Dawn outside by her hair and threw her out, then with 5 kunai, pinned her to the stone wall. She walked back in and sat down. Everyone looked stunned that she did that.

"What? now we dont have to hear her, and she cant come back in, Neji give me that." Tenten reached over with her chopsticks and grabbed a tuna roll, of course Neji tried to grab it back. She shot him a glare and he let go. Hiashi laughed.

"Delightful. What is youe name?"

"Tenten."


	6. chapter 6

After dinner Tenten found her way around the house to the room she left her clothes in, Hiashi needed to speak with Neji and Hinata. Tenten changed back eagerly and tied her hair back up. As much a it was fun to dress up, she couldn't tay that way for long. Tenten walked out and laughed dlightly as she walked past Dawn who was hollering away while a servent girl attampted to putt out the kunai's. Tenten walked right by looking for Neji. She still hadn't thanked him for saving her. The wind blew briskly as Tenten walked around the grounds. Finally she gave up and sat down qith her thoughts.

She wondered why Neji had asked her to pose as his girlfriend. She could see that Dawn was pretty annoying but he could handle her himself, and why in the first place he didn't just go for her. She was much more beautiful then the boring old Tenten. She looked at her cut and bruised hands. She remembered the mirror, and her hatrid for it. She cursed at herself. Why was she not as good, and why couldn't she be better? She sighed and stood up. Slowly walking towards the gate, but a hand on er shoulder stopped her.

"Tenten, I still need you here." Came the voice of Hyuuga Neji. She looked at his hand before he withdrew it.

"I'm sorry Neji, I have a house to clean." She headed out of the gate. Neji stared at her for several moments before looking up at the sky. The sun was setting and it looked as though the light of Tenten was now running away from the darkness of Neji.

Tenten walked home and opened the door. It had been forced open when Neji came looking for her. She sighed and stepped in. There was blood and glass everywhere. Tenten grabbed a broom.

"Better start now." It took her several hours before she finished sweeping the glass, she now had to wash off all the blood. After another hour she gave up and went to bed.

While Neji tried to meditate, Dawn was haveing fun planning their wedding. It scared Neji more then it annoyed him. To be bound to this 90 pound cancersore. Neji dicided that if he have to get married to her, he was going to push her off a cliff to end it's squaking. As he tunned out Dawn's questions of, "blue or red tablecloths Neji?" his mind wandered back to Tenten, as it did alot lately. He thought ofher with her hair down, she was absoulotly stunning. Alot better then Dawn, in his opinion. He stood up, witch made Dawn, who was clinging to him, fall over.

"What's wrong, Neji-kun?" She asked.

"I'm going out." He said bluntly.

"Where are you going?" A smile crpt in the back of Neji's mind.

"To see my girlfriend." He opened the slideing door and took one glance back at the girl on the floor before giving a laugh and walked out. 


	7. chapter 7

Neji continuted down the street towards Tenten's house. He had come this way many times, when Tenten would sleep in. He turned the corner and saw her house up ahead. He was always drawn to it when he saw it in the distance. He didn't know why, but he felt more at home when he saw her house then he did when he saw his. He walked to the window and peaked in. He didn't want to just walk in. He spotted her sleeping on the coutch. Neji easily opened the door and walked right in. He stoo in front of the outch for several minutes, just watching her. Then finally he picked her up, and brought her into her room. He put her down gently on the bed, he couvered her with the blankets, and with one last gance at her, he walked out.

He walked down the street, unsure of where to go. He knew if he went home, Dawn would rugby tackle him. So he headed towards the training feild. He hadn't trained in a while, and dicided that he should.

Tenten opened her eyes when she heard her bedroom door close. She giggle to herself, as she turned over. Unfortunatly for Neji, she was a light sleeper. She sighed. The covers weren't as warm as he was. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It was about 2 when Neji dicided to go home. He thought that vryone would be slleeping. Poor unsuspecting Neji. He silently opened the door and stepped inside. He took off his shoes and was just starting to walk back to his room, when a light flicked on. He froze, maybe just maybe if h stayed still, no one would see him.

"Hyuuga Neji!" Came Dawn's shreak. Neji accepted the fact he was caught.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"Where have you been? It's 2 in the morning for crying out loud." She screached.

"I was out." He said simply before heading down the hall towards his room. He wouldn't get away that easily. Dawn suddenly appeared in front of him. If Neji didn't know better, he'd say Dawn was a ninja.

"You cannot expect me to be married to a man who goes out and doesn't come home until 2 in the morning!" Yes, weddings off then? Nope. "From now your having a curfew, you have to be back in this house by 10:30" She stated.

"What am I? 6?" He walked by Dawn into his room he shut and locked the door before she could get in. "I am so going to kill her." He muttered as he crawled into bed.

The annoying sound of her alarm clock woke Tenten from her blissful sleep. She slammed down hard on the snooze button, and rolled back over. In ten minutes the alarm closk went off again. She cursed and rolled over more only to roll right out of bed. She lay on the floor, twisted in blankets. She didn't want to move.

'Neji will come and get me.' She thought. Before tunning out the sound of her alarm.

'GET UP NOW YOU HAVE TRAINING! WORK! WORK! WORK!' A voice yelled from the back of her mind.

"Leave me alone." She mummbled at both her mind and the alarm clock. Then a knock came at the door. She thought to ignore it until a voice came through on the other side.

"Tenten! Are you up?" It was Neji. Tenten sprang from her spot on the floor, and answered the door. Neji looked curiously at her. She wonderd why until she looked down. She was still in her pajama's, hr hair was messy, she was still twisted in her blanket.

'What? It' like 6 in the morning." She said casually.

"Tenten, it's noon" Sh glanced over at the clock.

"Ok, so I slept in a little." Sh admitted.

"Listen, Meet me at the ramen stand at 7, we're going on a date." With that he turned and left. Tenten simply stood there, her mind trying to process what he had said. But after a minute she jumped up.

"HYUUGA NEJI JUST ASKED ME OUT OF A DATE!" She jumped up and down screaming, until finally she reilised he could have heard her. She shut up immmeadeatly. For if Hyuuga Neji knew she like him,

all hell would freeze over. 


	8. chapter 8

Tenten scrambled around her house for hours looking for something to wear. Finally she dicided to go casual, if she was walking down the street in a dress, everyonwe would be suspcious. She headed towards the ramen stand. It was 6:30, but she knew if she stayed in the house any longer, she would end up in a dress.

Finally she came upon her destanation. It was no surprise to her when she saw Naruto sitting in his usual spot eating his usual pork ramen.

"Oh, hi Tenten. Would you like something?" He asked.

"No, thats ok Naruto." She said eagerly waiting for Neji.

"I never see you here, what's the occasion?"

"There's no occasion." She said turning away from him.

"Yes there is, otherwise you wouldn't be here," Naruto stated "so, are you going out Neji?" Tenten went red in the face. Naruto laughed. "So, the grump finally got the guts to ask you out."

"Finally?" Tenten was now interested.

"Yea man, the way he looks at you, he likes you. Alot." Luckly at that point in time Neji showed up. "Neji, good timing lets have a bowel! I'm paying!" Before Tenten ould even blink Naruto was on the ground cradiling his stomach.

"Lets go, Tenten." He said while walking away.

"Ok." She skipped after him humming slightly. After a while of walking they came to a cliff. Not a big cliff only about 7 feet. Neji sat down and Tenten followed. A basket sat from the tree. Tenten tried not to grin, this was going to be great. Thay sat in silence for a while.

"Hungrey?" He asked after a while.

"Yea, kind of you?"

"yea... Dawn has me on a 'no food that has tast' diet." he grabbed the basket and opened it. There was everything you could've imagined.

"Wow, did you make this Neji?" Tenten asked,

"yes," he muttered.

"Lets dig in!" After 5 minutes all the food was gone. "Wow, Neji wasn't that great?"

"I wouldn't know you ate it all." He murrmered. She sat up and gasped, the sun was setting over the horizon and the sky mingled with shades of; blues, purples, oranges, and reds.

"Isn't it pretty?" Tenten asked in aw.

"It's ok." Neji lied, he thought it was ausome too. After the sun had officioly set, it started getting cold, so Tenten leaned against Neji. Of course Neji had to ruin the perfect evening, and they got in a fight.

"Neji! Stop being such a jackass!" Tenten yelled. A cat scampered away not far from where they were.

"I'm not a jackass, Tenten you started it." He said calmly.

"Well, your a pathetic ninja!" she yelled.

"Not as pathetic as you."

"I hate you!"

"No you dont."

"Yes I do!"

"You like me." Tenten cringed,

All hell just froze over.

"So? You like me too-"

"No I dont." He said quickly, too quickly in Tenten's books. Tenten narrowed her eyes, what's going on.

"Well, since you like me and I like you, why dont we just go on another date!"

"Fine."

"Fine," and with that both ninja's turned and walked home 


	9. chaoter 9

Neji walked off towards home, he knew Dawn would be mad at him. It was 11. and she didn't seem the type who forgave. He opened the door to see Dawn tanding there. Grinning like a mad man. Neji was worried, he knew it was never good when insane people like Dawn smiled like that. But then he reilised why she was like that. Hiashi was behind her. And he looked annoyed.

"Good evening, Hiashi-sama, Daw." He walked by thm hoping to get to his room.

"Neji." He stopped dead. "I hear you have upset Dawn." Neji didn't even turn around. "Neji, come with me." Neji followed Hiashi to the back room, he had been here many times before. Neji closed his eyes it was going to be a long night.

Tenten skipped home happily. She opened her door and walked in. She had another date with Hyuuga Neji tomarrow at 5. They were going to have sushi. She opened the door and went in. She frowned at the blood still on the floor. She had 7 hours today to do it and she ran out of time. S he grabbed her srub brush.

"Better start working." By the time she had finished it was real late. She set her alarm and crawled into bed. She couldn't wait until tomarrow. Tenten's alarm went off the next morning, she got up and shut it off, she walked intop the bathroom to take a shower. Once she had finished she stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel she was walking past her mirror (the one in the bathroom, the one she didn't break) when she stopped and looked at her scar coverd body. She grinned and stuck out her toung.

"Neji likes me now so mea," she laughed and walked out of the bathroom.She got changed and dried her hair pinning it up. She sat down on the coutch and picked up her book. She still had a few hours to read.

Neji awoke on the floor, he pullled himself up to see the time. His hands were still bound together. he coughed up some blood and fell back to the floor. He would live but he knew he wouldn't be let out of here for a while, he was worried what Tenten would say. Maybe she would think he hated her. He lay back down on the ground. Why was he worried about Tenten? He had bigger problems, like NOT dieing. But still his mind kept wandering back to Tenten and what she was going to say when he didn't show up.

Tenten waited at the sushi resturant for over 3 hours.

"He's comming he's comming." She told herself as she wrinkled the bottemof hhher shirt. A woman from the sushi place aproched her.

"I'm sorry miss but you'll have to wait outside, we're closing." That hit Tenten ike a bullet.

"Y-Yes of course." Tenten stepped outsidd and headed home. Images of Neji and Dawn sitting together at the dinner table, laughing about how well their prak went. She wandered towards home as it tarted to rain. She opened her front door and stepped in. She passed by her broken all mirror and stopped, she gazed at her broken relection. Her broken heart. It was laughing at her.

"Laugh all you want! I dont care! it's doesn't fase me!so go ahead and laugh! I dont care" She slumped to the floor in tears.

"How could he do something so mean? Why Neji? Why?" She cried before she fell asleep on the ground.

once again Thanks for the reivews! 


	10. chapter 10

Whe Tenten awoke she was still on the floor, and her mirror was still laughing at her. She fixed her jhair and walked out, sh headed down the street. Tenten was angrey, really angrey. She saw Dawn shopping up ahead. Dawn didn't even spot her before she was pinned up against th wall by 5 kunai. Tenten stormed past towards Hyuuga mannor. She was going to kill Neji for standing her up, then kill Dawn because Tenten just plain didn't like Dawn.

Neji was thrown out of the room Hiashi had beat him in. He could stand and walk now but he still couldn't run. He walke out towards the gate, he had to get out of there before Dawn came back and ha d her way with him. He reached the gate and saw Tenten up ahead. He was relived now he could tell her he was sorry.

"Neji! Why weren't you at the sushi returant last night?" She yelled.

"I am sorry Tenten, but Dawn had snitched and I was held up by Hiashi-sama." He said leaning against the gate for support.

"Liar!" Tenten had pounded the image of Neji and Dawn into her head that she wouldn't belive anything he said.

"It's th truth Tenten I'm so-" He stopped.

"Well?" She wondered. He wrinkled his nose he had to say it.

"I'm-" This time he was cut off by Tenten.

"You kno what keep your lies! I don't care anymore." She turned away and he saw tars in her eyes.

"Tenten look at me." She turned around and he hugged her mostly for soppourt so he wouldn't fall. "I'm sorry it wont happen again." He whispered. Tenten felt blood on her hands. Neji leaned back against the wall and she looked down. It was blood, commming from Neji! He slumped to the ground in pain.

"Are you ok?' She asked down by his side.

"Yea just wounds reopened from last night." Neji said trying to stop the blood.

"We ghave to get you help." She started to run into the mannor but Neji caught her wrist.

"Not in there." He huffed. She sighed.

"Fine, we'll go to my place." She helped him up and they headed back to Tenten's house. She opened the door and set him gently down on the coutch. She rushed into the kitchen and fumled around. Neji looked at the floor. You could still see traces of Tenten's blood. He laughed as she came out with bandages.

"Ok, take off your shirt." She said casually, Neji started freaking out.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"So I can bandage your wounds." Sh said, He grumbled and took it off. She put some cream on and wrapped him up. She rose to her feet and went ack to the kitchen putting her things away. Neji put his shirt back on and slumped down. Tenten came back out.

"You ok now?" She asked. He mumbled something. She bent down in front of him. "do you wanna go home?"

"I'm not 4." He said looking back into her eyes. Her heartv skipped a beat as did his, they looked at each other for a long time and before tenten knew what she was doing she kisse him. Gently. And he kissed her back. It was a magical few seconds. Before they broke.

"Yea, I have to get back, or they'll beat me again." He rose to the door.

"Do you need any help?" She asked.

"No, thats ok I'll be fine." He walked out of the door and Tenten was shocked for about 30 seconds before falling back on the coutch touching her lips.

'I cant belive I kissed him, and he kissed me back.' She thought as the day grew on. 


	11. chapter 11

Tenten stood outside the sushi resturant. Neji aggreed to take her on a make-up date. Of course it took some time before he had healed. Neji appeared in the distance.

"Hey Neji!" She waved at him, of course he didn't wave back.

"Are we going?" He asked, she nodded and they stepped in. They were seated at a booth, Neji poured over the menu as Tenten just watched him.

"What?" He asked finally.

"You were late." She said coldly.

"So?" He turned his attention back to the menu.

"Hyuuga Neji isn't late for anything." She mutterd. Neji handed The waitress the menus and orderd, because he always had to choose. But that didn't concern Tenten, his hands did. The waitress left and Neji looked back at her.

"Neji, let me see your hands." She said. His hands slipped farther under.

"No."

"Neji, let me see them."

"No."

"Neji."

"No."

"Neji, if you dont show me your hands I'll tell Dawn you love her and can't stop thinking about her." His hands flew to the table. She looked them over, he had slashes all over them.. "What happened?" She asked.

"Dawn has new tactics to make sure I dont leave the grounds, they're rather trublesome." His hands slipped back under the table.

"Why dont you do something about her?" Tenten asked.

"Because, she had Hiashi-sama on her side, anything I did would end up in me getting punished." He closed his eyes and sipped his drink. Tenten sat deep in thought as their meals came. They ate their meals almost in silence. Once thy were finished Neji stood up and payed the bill. The one good thing about a date with Neji, he always payed the bill.

"I'll walk you home." He said, Tenten nodded. They headed down the road towards Tenten's house. The sky roared and it started to rain. Neji was plain annoyed but Tenten skipped around him.

"Isn't the rain ausome?" She asked.

"Wonderful." Neji grumbled.

"You have to learn to lighten up." Tenten laughed as she came up to the steps on her house. "I guess I'll see you tomarrow then." She said, Neji half smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Goodbye, Tenten." He said as he turned and headed down the road. She giggled and leaned against her door.Finally she turned and walked inside, as the rain poured down behind her.

Tenten got up the next morning and walked outside hopeing to be met by a beautiful day, instead all she saw was hundreads of members of the Hyuuga clan running around. She stepped down and looked at them oddly one ran up to her. He seemed a few years older thn her but she had no idea who he was.

"Have you seen someone named Hyuuga Neji?" He asked, Tenten's heart froze.

"What happened where is Neji?" She demanded.

"Miss please answer my question." He said, Tenten was getting angrey she grabbed him by the collar.

"Answer my damm question first!" She screamed.

"H-hyuuga Neji diapeared last night, he never came back and it's a week before his wedding, so Hiashi-sama sent everyone out to search for him." She dropped the man and took off. She ran towards Hyuuga manner, she thought she might find some clues there. As she passed by she saw Dawn out in the front crying on Hiashi's shoulders. Tenten laughed to herself.

"Serves her right." But she was still going to beaat Neji to a bloody pulp when she found him.


	12. chapter 12

Tenten ran past the mannor. She knew if that many ninja were looking in the village for how long, it's a good chance he's not in the village. She ran through the woods searching for him. Her heart was pouning probably from running probably from Neji. He could be hurt somewhere. She ran for god knows how long, until she collased. She breathed and sat against a rock. Her hair was practicly out. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"I ca n spend the night here, I'll find him tomarrow." She told herself as she slipped uncouncious. When she awoke she had pain courcing threw her body. Her body was sore from yesterday. She started to look again, and found litle clues, such as a branch with a pecie of his toirn shirt, and his footprints in the mud. She knew she was getting close. Finally she saw a fire up ahead. She crouched in the bushes and saw him. A little ruffed up but he seemed fine. Tenten breathed, at least he was alive. She stepped out of the bushes and looked down angreily at him.

"I'm not going back." He said bluntly.

"Yes you are, everyone is looking for you."

"My birthday's today." He said, she wonderd why he said that.

"So?"

"I'm soppous to be married to Dawn one week after my birthday." He snapped a twig and threw it into the fire. Tenten bit her toung, no wonder he ran away. She sat down next to him.

"But if you run away that wont solve anything."

"Yes it will, I wont have to see her again."

"And what if they find you." Neji bit his toung. "Hiashi-sama will have the entire village after you then you'll have no where to hide."

"Tenten, I want you to go back to the village and forget you ever met me." He said.

"I cant do that Neji!"

"Why not?" Tenten bit her toung, she had nothing she could say.

"Because I think...I um...well..." She didn't know what to say.

"Just leave, Tenten, and dont try to find me again." She had it.

"I am not going to just go home and forget everything. I spent 2 days searching for you. I am brining you home weather you like it or not!"

"Well then I'd have top be married to Dawn."

"No you wont!"

"How do you say that?"

"I'll...I',ll keep you in my closet, they wont find you there." He shot her a 'your stupid' look. "I know, but I cant just forget you and what about the people who'll miss you?"

"No one will miss me." He said.

"Of course there are tons of people who would miss you."

"Name one."

"Me." She leaned in and kissed him. "I love you Neji and I dont want to loose you." His eyes went wide.

"Then come with me we can travel together." She thought about it for a second.

"I will."


	13. chapter 13

Tenten and Neji had traveled together for a few weeks. Tenten was relived that no one haad found them. Neji knew better. The two were walking through a town, they had no ida the name but they were used to that. Tenten looked trubbled.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked after a while.

"I think I left my door unlocked." She said.

"Does that even matter now?"

"No but what if someone breaks in."

"Your never going back."

"How would you know?"

"You told me."

"Oh yea." A kunai went between their faces and stuck into the tree in front of them. Neji and Tenten swirved around, a ninja they had never met stood behind them.

"Hyuuga Neji, return to Kohana at once and I wont have to hurt you."

"You? Hurt me? In your dreams." Neji scoffed.

"It's true."

"What are you? A genin?"

"No I'm a chunin!"

"Lets go Tenten."

"Listen to me!" The ninja cried. Tenten threw a shuriken the flew directly by his head.

"Just to let you know, I was aiming for that spot." With that she turned to leave. But the ninja appeared behind her.

"Your not going anywhere." She kicked backwards hitting him right in the groin.

"Let's go Neji before he can stand again." With that the 2 ninja jumped into the tree's. Neji ran along th branches.

"That was good aiming." He said.

"Hey, they dont call me the wepons master for nothing."

"Who calls you the wepons master?"

"Shut up Neji."

"Look out!" He pushed her out of the way just as a giant shuriken hit him, luckily it was dull causing minior wounds. Tenten pulled herself over to Neji.

"Neji are you ok?" He didn't answer. A laugh caused Tenten to look up. 3 nin jumped down in front of her.

"Step away from Neji-san, we have to take him back to Kohana." One said. Tenten stood up holding her kunai in a flash she pinned one to the tree. she went for amnother, but he dodged and 3 only stabbed into his limbs. The first one helped the one pinned to the tree.

"Common we have to get rid of her." They stood in a triangle and before she could move a shock of electricty shot through her body. She fell to the ground and the last thing she saw was one of them picking up Neji as she blacked out.

Hehe I hope that wasn't to confusing well thank you to those who reivewed I haven't gotten any flamers yet! Yay! Party! Anyway I hope I'm not going over bored on the whole NejiXTenten thing please reivew and tell me if I am.


	14. chapter 14

Well you people are gods to me, so I will try to do better.

Tenten came to and sat up. She rubbed her head and couldn't remember why she was there. Then it hit her, a thousand images ran through her mind. Tenten seached franticly, but she was alone in a feild. The only thing that accumpanied her was a puddle of blood. Neji's blood. She pulled herself over and ran her fingers through it. it was still wet, but the colour was starting to fade from a deep crimsion, to a dryer brown.

'_They didn't leave to long ago.' _She thought, as she got to her feet and headed for Konoha. At least this time he knew where he was.

Neji felt the warm blanket over his chest and the soft sun on his face. He moved slightly, now wanting to get up. He was so relaxed. But his eyes shot open, he wasn't soppouse to be here. He was soppouse to be in the middle of a forest, sourounded by animals and missing nin, on the cold hard uncomfterable ground with... Tenten. He heard humming next to him, a woman's humming. Tenten, was his first thought, in a daze he asked.

"Tenten... that you?" He looked over to see Dawn sitting in a chair beside his bed, sewing something. But not just anything. Something white. Something white and lacy. His senses returned to him, as every part of his body screamed in horror at what it was.

"Hello, Neji-kun." She said looking up. Her eyes were colder then Sasuke's. "We're to be married in a few days." A few days, that meant he still had time. He tore for the door, hopeing for an easy escape. But 2 large ANBU got in his way and flung him back. He landed with a thud on the ground. His angrey eyes looked up at them. He had no way of escaping, and they knew it. Dawn came back and hugged his arm.

"Isn't this great Neji-kun, soon we'll be married and I'll have the power of being at the topof the Hyuuga branch family." So that was her intension.

"So, you only want to marry me to be head of the branch family?"

"I would've gone for the head, but I cant get marrie to Hinata-san. Can I?" Neji growled. There was nothing he could do.

Tenten finally reached Konoha, she ran for Hyuuga mannor. She haukted when she saw 2 Anbu gaurds standing front, they were everywhere. Trying to keep her out and Neji in. It now seemed holeless. How coul she get to him in these impossable odds?


	15. chapter 15

Hello and I appologise for the late chapter. I had writers block. I hate writers block. There was no idea's for this chapter in my head. Then when I was sitting on the bus today, it came to me, hah. My writers block is gone. Now onto the story before people start throwing things at me.

Tenten dove into a bush before an Anbu saw her. Hiashi was really serious. She sat down with a huff, she dicided that they would have to leave to get married. They couldn't get married in there. Unless a priest came to the door. If one came in her sight, she would kick his ass. This was really not her day. She waited, they would have to come out someday.

Tenten sat on the ground 2 days later. She hadn't slept since she was knocked out and it was starting to get to her. The door opened with a creak, she looked up with disinterest. Several times it had opened in the last 2 days but it was usually Hinata, or Hiashi, sometimes a maid. Neji and Dawn stepped out, sourounde by at leaast 7 or 8 Anbu gaurds. Tenten sighed, she didn't want to fight, although she couldn't deny the fact she wanted to kill Dawn. Sh followed them and waited until they were far enough away so that the fight wouldn't be joined by more nbu gaurds. Neji loked up at her movements and she froze, he activated the baykugan and stared at her. He knew she was there.

"What i it Neji-sama?" Asked an Anbu. Tenten held her toung.

"Nothing, just a squrril." Neji said slightly smeirking. Tenten breathed, although she couldn't find a reson why he would rat her out. She continuted to follow, waiting for the percise moment to attack. No sooner, no longer. Finally it came, they were headed don an abandonded alley, no one was around. With a swift and silent movemnet. tenten threw 3 kunai, 2 landed in an Anbu's throught, 1 landed in his chest. The others weren't expcting an attack, and got into battle mode. Dawn let out a scream, Tenten rolled her eyes. Could she be any more of a wimp? Tenten jumped out hands on her hips.

"Haha, I have come to kidnapp Hyuuga Neji," yes, she was pulling a Naruto move. Tenten dicided to spend less time with him. "None of you will stop me!" She ran like a blur towards the men, but not fast enough as they all attacked at once. Tenten as skilled as she was could not defend from 5 attacks. She got a kunai in her leg and 3 in her back. One of the gaurs behind Neji dicided to join. But in a swift blur, Neji's elbow hit him in the stomach, while he was still in shock, Neji rammed his fist up, breaking his nose and sending him to the ground in a heap. Neji looked back to the fight as if nothing had happened. They all attcked again, this time Tenten got 2 kunai in her arm and one in her leg. But she noticed something odd about them, they had strings attached. She found she couldn't pull them out, the man who threw them was doing hand signals, Tenten didn't want to know what they did. But before she could do anything, a wave of chakra flew up the strings, Tenten paniced when she found she couldn't move. The strings were suckin out her strenth. Neji dicided to jump in, slicing the strings in a heartbeat. They stood back to back.

"Thanks I ow you one." Tenten said, looking over their foes.

"You owe me more then one Tenten." He said clamly while doing the same. She wrinkled her nos.

"Yea, but you dont have to say it." She bickred.

"Get away from here." He said.

"What? And let you have all the fun, no way." Tenten smiled.

"Unles you want to be caught in the attack, I suggest you back off." Tenten grumbled something before jumping into a tree. Neji started to turn, Tenten recognised the attack, he had used it against Naruto in the chunin exam. He started to spin faster as he mearly became a blur of chakra. The Anbu gaurds attacked. Foolish. Nji was stinning harder then he ever had before, Tenten noticed a glint. He was holding kunai. The men screamed as they were slashed, they fell to the ground. Neji slowed down and stopped he stumbled for a minute before regaining his balence. Dawn grabbed his arm, as Tenten jumped down beside him.

"Wow Neji-kun, that was ausome." Dawn squealed, "you saved us from all the bad men. Your so-" Before Dawn could finish, Tenten had ripped her from Neji, and slapped her hard against the face. The contact echoed as gently, Dawn's hand touched the spot here she was smacked. She had obvestly never been hit before.

"Get some self repect you loathing creature!" Tenten screamed, Dawn continuted to stare straight ahead while her eyes were unfoucused on the ground. Neji turned to leave while Tenten followed. Dawn slowly made her way back to the Hyuuga mannor.

I'm sure that just made a ton of people very ha;ppy anyway I'm g;ad I updated and thanks to all you people who updated, your encouragement is very helpful.


	16. chapter 16

Neji turned his eyes back to Tenten. He resisted the urge to smile. She had just smacked Dawn, and she looked pretty proud of it. 

"You know Dawn will have all of Hiashi-sama's fources after us."

"Yup."

"Wanna run now? Or are you still enjoying your moment of pride."

"Wait one second."

They waited a few moments before Tenten spoke up. "Ok we can leave now." The two shinobi turned and headed for the gate. The only way out of Konoha.But there were several shinobi waiting at the gate, some of which they recognised. Obvestly, Hiashi was expecting the Anbu to fail.

"Neji, go back to the Hyuuga mannor. I don't want to have to hurt you." Naruto stepped forward, with shame in his eyes. Neji knew he didn't want to do this. He scanned the crowd, looking for faces he knew. Among some other shinobi there was; Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi, and Kiba. Neji sighed, with kiba's nose it would be hard to escape.

"I have no intention to go back, I'm afraid you will have to fail this mission." Neji laughed to himself. He knew Naruto hated failing missions. He elbowed Tenten,and whispered softly,"Head up the wall to the left I'll go right." The two flew off in oppisite directions. The nin weren't expecting this and by the time they reilised they were gone, the two were halfway up the wall. The team attacked, they're friends in front. Tenten dodged several kunai and continuted running, throwing an odd one back. Neji although was attacked bybno wepons. He guessed Hiashi didn't want him injerd. He guessed wrong asa kunai flew by his head slicing of a few strands of hair. Neji contiuted running. The two made it over the wall and landed down on the floor with a thump. They contiuted running. Finally after running for a long time stopped. They both stood in silence huffing.

"Did we loose them?" Asked Tenten. Neji didn't answer but simply activated his baykugan.

"No,Kakashi, kiba and Shikamaru are still on our tails, the rest have eaither stopped or are lagging behind."

"Why'd it have to be Kiba?" Tenten asked dully. Neji quickly shoved her under a log and took off, She was about to scream at him, when Kiba Kakashi and Shikamaru passed by. Shikamaru and Kakashi kept up their pace but Kiba stopped. Tenten held her breath, she knew him and Akamaru could smell her scent. She just hoped they missed it. Kiba started to walk around the clearing they were in, slowly drawing closer to her. She Had to breath, but if she did, he would catch her. In a sudden movent his face was right in front of her's. She knew she was caught, to be punished by Hiashi. Akamaru gave a bark, happy they found her.

"Don't get caught." He said.

"What?" She asked, but a call from behind them woke her from her wonderings.

"Oi! Kiba! Find anything?" It was Kakashi.

"No, just a rat." He turned and followed after them. Tenten wrinkled her nose. When she made it back she was going to beat him to a bloodly pulp, then probably invite him out to dinner. She pulled herself from the log, and looked around. She wonderd how Neji was doing.

Several Anbu attemped to wrestle Neji to the ground. Neji easily threw them off and contiuted on. Not wanting to stay long. He coniuted through but a random punch sent him to the ground. He wipped a bit of blood from his cheak and looked up. Naruto stood huffing over him.

'Why didn't I see him?' Thought Neji as he got to his feet.

"How could you do it Neji?" Neji looked up.

"Do what?"

"How could you abandon us? Running away has never suited you so, why now?" Neji laughed slightly. He never thought he was running.

"I never reilised you thought so high of me, but Naruto have you met Dawn?" Naruto nodded slightly. "I soppouse to be married to her." Neji could see the shock in Naruto's eyes. "so don't think of it as running, think of it as evading." Naruto nodded.

"Go. I never saw you." Naruto turned and headed back running into Kakashi and Shikamaru. Neji moved on ahead wondering where Tenten was. He started to head forward, when an ear peircing scream broke the silence. Neji turned his head back to where it came. It came from the direction of the log where he left Tenten.

Muhuhahahahaha cliff hangers rule! And thanks for the reivews people!


	17. chaptr 17

Neji bolted towards the scream, he had to get there. If that scream was Tenten, if something happened to her, Neji shudderd at the thought. Finally he made it. He was not surpriesed when he saw Anbu sourounding Tenten who had a deep slash on her arm and 6 shuriken sticking out of her leg.

"Neji! Thank god your here." She said, he couldn't help but notice a slught casualty in her voice.

"Tenten, what happened?" Neji asked, the Anbu were slightly lost, they were after all in a fight. She pouted and sank to the ground.

"These mean men are beating me up." She said, Neji notd they were outnumberd six to one.

"Are they now?" Neji cracked his knuckles and activated the byakugan. "Well we'll just have to teach them a lesson." A few Anbu were scared, Neji could tell by their body launage. But none the less, they attacked. Their main target after all was Neji. Neji dodged easily, and got close enough to use the gentle fist on a few of the enimes, sending them to the ground in a heap. The rest looked rather shaken, and took off without question Neji laughed.

"That is what I call power." He moved over to Tenten who was pulling shuriken out of er leg.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW Neji careful!" Tenten screamed when he pulled a huriken out carelessly.

"Gomen." He said sitting down. "Have any bandages?"

"What do I look like? Sakura?" He looked back down at her wounds.

"Well, if you let your hair down, cut it, died it pink, wore a dress, then yeah maybe." She smacked him over the head.

"That question didn't need an answer." She said while standing up.

"No matter, it's only a little," She fumbld and fell over right into Neji. "Gomen." She said pulling herself up and leaning against a tree. Neji sighed as she started to walk away. With a quick slice of his foot, he knocked Tenten off her feet and caught her bridal style before she could fall.

"Your going to hurt yourself." Neji put her down on the ground, Tenten was blushing to her eyes. He ipped his shirt, making bandages for Tenten and wrapping it around her wounds.

"You have gentle hands." She murmerd before she knew what she was saying.

"That's where the term 'gentle fist' comes from." Before Tenten could stop herself, she leaned up and kissed him. He was shocked at first but relaxed and closed his eyes. His mind tolf him to pull away, but his body couldn't move, he was entraced with her. Finally it broke, Neji opened his eyes and loked at her.

"Gomen I...uh..." Never had he seen Tenten so shy, it reminded him of Hinata.

"Thats ok." He lifted her onto his shoulders and started off looking for a place to rest. The silence was entrancing, they both had a bunch to say, but neither could find the words to match it. So Tenten simply leaned against his back and closed her eyes.

"Thanks Neji-kun." He smild and glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Don't mention it.

* * *

Yes yes I know alot of NejiXTenten fluff here but I haven't done it for like what? One chapter it needed it. Also sorry about the lateness if this, but I've been stuck on what I was going to write. I hate writers block. Grrrrrrrrr. 


	18. chapter 18

The Anbu had stopped cmming after them, Neji counldn't imagine why. Tenten was asleep next to him while a fire was burning in the center. He sat stareing at it, wondering what he was up too, but mostly what he was going to do. Neji couldn't go back or he woulod be married to Dawn, and that was worst then getting married to a demon. At least the demon would be nicer. He dropped another log into the fire, not disturbing Tenten. He sat down again with his thoughts.

"...Neji..." Neji looked over to Tenten, she was sleep talking. "...I...want to tell you somthing..."

"What?" He asked.

"...The...mirror..." He looked at her questonally. "...It says...I'm not good enough...not for you..." Neji laughed slightly.

"A mirror told you this?"

"...yes..."

"Of course your good enough for me. I'm afraid I'm not good enough for you." Neji had slightly forgotten that he was talking to a sleeping girl, or at least he thought she was sleeping.

"You really think so...?"

"...yea."

"Thanks," she sat up, Neji widened his eyes.

"You were awake." She nodded her head. He rubbed his eyes. "Oh brother."

"Don't worry Neji-kun." She crawled up next to him. "I wont tell anyone."

They had been traveling fo 2 days and they came cross no enimies or hunters. He had started to think that Haishi had given up, but then again he wasn't the kind of person to give up that easily. They soared through the tree's, Neji was scanning the area, trying to find any signs of emenies.

"Neji?" Neji looked at Tenten she was watching him intently.

"What?"

"You haven't spoken all day."

"Oh sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She stopped on a branch. He stopped a few in front of her.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Hiashi-sama wants me to marry Dawn." Tenten's mouth dropped open. Why he caved so easily was beyond her.

"You, and..." She started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked angrily.

"She would so whip you." Tenten laughed, Neji wrinkled his nose.

"Would not."

"Sooooooooooo would." He jumped and ;anded in front of her, causing her to jump.

"She does not and never will, next time we meet I will snap her in half." There was a rustle behind them and Tenten didn't need to turn around to know that 2 figures stepped out behind them. She sighed and urned to see Dawn and Sasuke standing there.

"Looks like you'll get your chance there Neji. But what Sasuke is doing here I'll never know."

"Neji, I've come to take you down." Dawn said, and evil grin that seemed to big for her mouth was planted on her face. "If I can't have you, no one can."

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn. Sorry had to do that. Anyway, next chapter Neji and Sasuke duck it out, and why the hell is Dawn going so far? I really have no idea, but anyway what will happen to Neji? Will he have to get married? AND WHEN IS DAWN GOING TO GET KILLED? We all want it. We all need it. But will it happen? Who knows? Well, I know hehehehehe. 


	19. chapter 19

Sasuke stepped forward and Neji gave him a threatining glare.

"Go home Uchiha, this doesn't concern you."

"I think it does, I'm involved now and I intend to stay, besides Dawn-chan needs me." Sasuke shifted into a fighting stance, Neji followed his lead. Tenten was lost for a second, why did he refer to her like that?

"What the hell Neji? You cant fight him?" Tenten shouted.

"I can and I will." He said as he dodged 2 shuriken. Neji got in close an activated the bykugan, Sasuke not falling for it jumped back. Tenten stepped in and threw kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged 1, blocked 3, and got 1 in his leg. He jumped back while Neji went around behind him and started attacking. Sasuke couldn't move as he was slowly being drained of chakra. Finally he got away and jumped back. He turned and did some fraimiar hand signals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no justu." He breathed and shot a giant fireball at Neji. He dodged with ease. "Katon: Goukakyuu no justu. Katon: Goukakyuu no justu. Katon: Goukakyuu no justu. Katon: Goukakyuu no justu." Sasuke launched forball after fireball at Neji his hands were a blur as he did seals Neji douted the sharingan could see.

"This doesn't add up!" Neji shouted to Tenten. "I blocked his chakra holes and he should be way out of chakra by now what the hell is going on?" Tenten's eyes scanned the area, she couldn't tell either. She studdied his movements because neji was too busy dodgeing fireballs, then it hit her.

He wasn't moving ormally, it almost seeemed as though he was moving like a puppet or a marienette. Sje glanced around her. If something like that could be done the user would have to be close by, but it was just her, Neji Sasuke and Dawn in the clearing. Dawn! Tenten looked over. She had her hands spread out like a puppeteer moving her fingers with Sasuke's movements.

"Neji! Dont hurt him! He's under conrol! It's not his fault." Neji glanced over at her while dodgeing anothr fire ball. Tenten ran towards Dawn. She threw a kunai at her witch with surpriseing speed Sasuke caught. He aws sudden;y in front of her galreing lifelessly at her. With a swift kick Tenten went flying back. She pulled herself to her feet. "Neji I could use a hand." Tenten screamed at him. Neji was there in an instant he had Sasuke so he couldn't move. Tenten moved in for Dawn, her kunai in front. Dawn stood up in fear./

"Dont hurt me." She cried, dropping whatever hold she had on Sasuke, as he stopped struggiling and looked around with confusion. Dawn took off towards what Tenten knew was a cliff, beyond the forest not to far was a sudden drop, she didn't want Dawn to die like that. She took off after her. Neji followed as did Sasuke in confusion. Finally she stopped, Tenten breathed, another step and she would've fallen.

"Look we wont hurt you." Tenten took a step forward. Sasuke and Neji landed down next to her, Neji finished filling Sasuke in. Sasuke turned his dark eyes on her.

"You tried to control me?" He asked coldly.

"Sasuke-kun wait. Dont be angry, I mean it was..." She slowly started to advance backwards as Sasuke moved foreward angry at her.

"Wait! Dont take another-" temnten ran towards Dawn but it was too late. The branch under her broke sending her plumiting towards the ground. The three of them looked over as Dawn held onto the edge of the cliff, trying to pull herself up. Tenten dropped and tried to help her.

'What are you doing?" Asked Neji.

"What does it look like I'm helping another human! Just because she's evil doesn't mean we should let her die!" Tenten looked down at Dawn and took her hand. Dawn had tears streaking her face.

"No one had ever said anything that nice to me." She cried. She reached up into Tenten's wepon case and grabbed a kunai. Everyone wonderd what she was doing.

'What are you doing with that?" Asked Tenten, afriad Dawn was going to backstab her. Dawn looke up to her, her eyes shone with saddness.

"Thank you so much." Dawn took the kunai to her small wrist, and with one motion, cut her hand from her arm, sending her plumiting to the ground. Tenten screamed and jumped back, landing safely in the arms of Neji. There was a long silence as the three leaf nins slowly made their way bak to Konoha.

Haha Dawn is dead! how was that! now but new problems arise when Neji still needs to find a wife. What is Hiashi going to do? Oh god this is a nightmare.


	20. chapter 20

They rached Konoha and Neji headed for the mannor, but Tenten stopped him.

"Are you going to see Hiashi?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"That Dawn is dead and I refuse to marry any woman he may choose." He crossed his arms and stared at her.

"Neji, before you go, could you come with me." He shot her an iquisitive look.

"And do what?"

"Just for a walk." She said, trying to keep confedence in her voice.

"Fine," He started to walk towards the forest. "You coming?" He turned to her, she nodded and ran to catch up. They had been walking for a long time without a word, the silence was to say the least, very uncomfertable. Neji wanted to say something to break it, but had no idea what.

"Neji, tell the truth, what do you think of me?" Tenten asked, breaking the silence for him.

"Your an excelsent weponist, your ninjustu could use some improvement though, and your genjutu, to say the least, isn't much better." He expected her to have a yelling comback at him, but she stayed quiet.

"Not what you think of my ninja skills, but what about the real me?" She asked not looking at him, he couldn't help but detect a hint of sadness in her voice and eyes. Did his comment hurt her this much?

"...Your an excelent person, your kind caring, and for a reson I'll never know you seem to look out for me more then anyone else." He said, her eyes brightnend slightly. "Why?"

"..Hehe, just was curious." She said nervoiusly.

"..." He looked on ahead.

"So, what are you going to do about this new wife situation of yours?"

"I'll probably just convice Hiashi that I'll find a wife when I need one."

"Do you think your wife...could be in this village?" With that he went to look at her oddly, she turne her eyes away, foucusing on the ground. "It's...just...uh...that I uh..." He cutter her off before she could finish.

"Tenten, I want to know what you think of me." She looked up at him oddly.

"I think your great, taijustu wise..." Neji cutt her off.

"Not in that way." She laughed.

"Ok ok, to tell the truth, you can be a cold hearted jackass sometimes.Neji growled at this But I can see through that Neji, you may have the Byakugan, but I have a womans heart and I can see your just lonely. You just need someone who would look after you, care for you." He looked at her.

"And who would that woman be?" He was backing her into a corner, and was enjoying every bit.

"I dont know you go find her!"

"I think I will." Neji started to walk back towards the village when Tenten grabbed his arm.

"Thats not what I meant bonehead."

"So I'm a bonehead now?"

"Yes," She said matter-of-factly. "There is a bond in your head called a skull, so that makes you a bonehead." He gave her a I-knew-that look "What I meant was, well you see..." She started to trail off.

"You like me." He sid before she could.

"...how...but...when...you...I..."

"I've been watching you for years and I was wondering if..." His ;vopice trailed off as well. Tenten burst out laughing.

"Look, we both want to say the same thing so say it."

"You say it."

"Fine, I think you need to go on a diet." Tenten laughed as Neji glared at her.

"Tenten, I love you." Her laugh imeadatly stopped and she looked at him with open eyes.

"You mean that?" He nodded.

"I love you too." She jumped up with happiness into his arms, causing the both of thm to fall backwards. They both laughed as they tumbled down a hill.

Somewhere off in Konoha, back at the end of the hall in Tenten's house, what was left of the mirror, shatterd.

* * *

How was that? A little Neji X Tenten fluff in that chapter...make that a lot. But we all knew it was comming so I had to put it on the table. Anyway, maybe I should have called this story the mirror at the end of tha hall. Oh well, next chapter stuff happens and then, GASP! more stuff happens. 


	21. final chapter

Neji walked into the Hyuuga compound. He walkd into the main hall, Hiashi was sitting on a matt Hanabi was taking her litarature lessons.

"Where is Dawn?" asked Hiashi, not looking at him.

"Dead." Answerd Neji,Hiashi turned glare at him, Hanabi did as well.

"Did you-"

"No, she died by her own hand." Hiashi glared at Neji wih his Byakugan for a few seconds before turnng back to normal.

"Fine, I will request a new wife."

"If it is allowed of me, I would like to ask someone in the village." Hiashi turned his gaze back on him.

"Who?"

"Is it allowed?"

"Fine." Neji bowed and went back to his room. He sat on the ground and closed his eyes, thinking.

_'I guess it's do or fail, I don't plan to fail, here we go.' _Neji sat in silence for hours before finally turnng in for bed.

* * *

Tenten waited in the feild, Neji told her to meet him there, but he hadn't shown up yet. Finally his silouete appeared in the distance.

"Hey!" She called out waving. He looked up, but did nothing. Finally he came within speaking range.

"I have to talk to you about something." He said, slightly nervious.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I want to spend my life with you." She looked a little shocked but relaxed and eyed him.

"This isn't an excuse to getr out o another marrage is it?" She asked.

"No, I'm serious." He said, insiting in his voice. She laughed.

"Ok, ok, then Hyuuga Neji, I accept. My life is yours." He lifted her into the air and smiled.

"For this Tenten, you wont regret."

"I sure hope not." She smiled.

* * *

Neji and Tenten got married several weeks afterward. They walked out of the chaple into a large croud. Neji of course preferd a small wedding, but somehow half the town ended up showing up. Tenten insisted it had nothing to do wih her but Neji wasn't convinced.

"THE WONDERFUL COUPLE! THEY'RE SO BEATIFUL TOGETHER!" Gai exclaimed, tears streaking his face.

"LIVE A YOUTHFUL LIFE NEJI AND TENTEN!" Lee yelled.

"Uh thanks Lee." Tenten said.

"Sasuke-kun! When are we getting married?" Asked Sakura as Sasuke avoided her eyes.

"For the last time we're not getting married." Sasuke growled, Sakura grabbed his ear.

"Then come with me to look at wedding dresses." She started dragging him away. "Congratulations Tenten."

"The great Uchiha Sasuke can take down jounin but cant defeate a simple girl and her shopping." Neji laughed as Sasuke growled. The two stopped in front of the road.

"Kiss her!" Came a shout. Soon the entire crowd started chanting. "Kiss her kiss her kiss her." Neji and Tenten looked at each other, before kising. The entire croud rotted and cheared. The two disapeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ninja have to take the flashy way out." Naruto grumbled.

"You shouldn't talk Naruto-kun." Hinata grabbed his cheek.

"Oi, Oi, that hurts." He cried. She giggled as the smoke cleared.

"One things for sure." Kakashi said stepping up beside them.

"What?" Asked Naruto rubbing his sore cheek.

"Those two will make an interesting couple."

fin.

* * *

I hope this ending didn't suck, if it did I'm sorry. Thanks to all those people who reivewed! You people are ausome! 


End file.
